Meine Mutter hat jetzt Facebook
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: "Moral der Geschichte? Lass nicht zu, dass dir deine Mutter Facebook macht" GERMAN TRANSLATION of My Mom got a Facebook!


**Kendall** **Knight: **Oh mein Gott...Meine Mutter hat jetzt Facebook.

**Jo Taylor und 9 andere Personen gefällt das!**

**Logan Mitchell: **HAHAHA.

**James Diamond:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Carlos Garcia: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Jen Knight: **Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie dass hier funktioniert.

**Jen Knight: **Oh, habe ich gerade kommentiert? Lasst es mich nochmal versuchen.

**Jen Knight: **Aha! Ich kann es!

**Kendall Knight: **MOM.

**Jo Taylor und Jen Knight gefällt das!**

**Kendall Knight: **MOM! HÖR AUF!

**Jen Knight: **Mir gefällt deinen Ton nicht, junger Mann.

**Kendall Knight: **Wir sind auf Facebook! Ich habe gar keinen Ton!

**Katie Knight gefällt das!**

* * *

**Jo Taylor: **Verbrachte den Tag mit meinen wundervollen Freund **Kendall Knight** und ich fand ein seiner besonderen Fähigkeiten heraus. ;)

**Kendall Knight, Camille Roberts und James Diamond gefällt das!**

**Jen Knight: **WAS? Kendall Donald Knight, beweg deinen Hintern SOFORT wieder ins Apartment.

**Jo Taylor:** Nein, ! Es ist nicht so, wie es sich anhört, versprochen! Ich fand nur heraus, dass Kendall ein wirklich guter Koch ist! Er hat ein Kuchen gebacken! Außerdem bin ich an solchen Sachen mit ihm noch nicht interessiert!

**Jen Knight:** Oh, nennt es die Jugend heutzutage so? "Kochen."

**Kendall Knight: **Ich glaube, dass ich sterben werde.

**James Diamon: **Yeeeah! Kendall bekommt was auf die Augenbrauen!

**Logan Mitchell und Carlos Garcia gefällt das!**

**Jen Knight**: Bekommt, was?

**10 Personen gefällt das!**

* * *

**Kendall Knight: **Ich bin Tod.

**Jo Taylor:** Gefällt mir nicht. :(

**James Diamond:** JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

* * *

**James Diamond: **Ding, Dong, die böse Hexe ist tot!

**Kendall Knight: **Danke, Kumpel.

* * *

**Kendall Knight: **Ich hasse meine Freunde.

**James Diamond: **Ich liebe dich auch, Bro!

**Katie Knight: **HAHAHA. Brüderromanze?

**18 Personen gefällt das!**

**Kendall Knight: **KATIE!

* * *

**James Diamond: Katie Knight **ist nur eifersüchtig, weil sie sich wünscht, dass sie es hätte, was **Kendall Knight** und ich haben.

**8 Personen gefällt das! **

**Katie Knight:** Oh ja, ich bin auch wirklich auf eure Fantasien eifersüchtig.

**7 Personen gefällt das!**

**Kendall Knight: **ALTER. WIR HABEN NICHTS MITEINANDER.

**James Diamond: **Leugne es nicht. ;)

**6 Personen gefällt das! **

**Jen Knight: **Gibt es irgendetwas, dass ihr Jungs mir nicht gesagt habt?

**17 Personen gefällt das!**

**Kendall Knight: **Bringt micht um.

**Jen Knight:** KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT. Ich möchte nicht, dass du so etwas sagst. Du hast ein langes und erfolgreiches Leben vor dir und du wirst es NICHT verkürzen.

**Kendall Knight: **MOM.

* * *

**Jo Taylor: Kendall Knight **Ich hatte ja gar keine Ahnung, dass du **James Diamond** auf diese Weise magst... :P

**Jen Knight: **Niemand wusste das, Liebes.

**Kendall Knight: **ICH MAG IHN NICHT AUF DIESE WEISE!

**James Diamond: **Er versucht es als Geheimnis zu bewahren.

**Katie Knight gefällt das!**

* * *

**Kendall Knight:** Ich gehe **James Diamond **umbringen.

**James Diamond: **Ich freude mich darauf, Bro.

**Carlos Garcia: **Kann ich helfen? :P

**Kendall Knight: **Virtuelles High-Five, Carlitos!

**Carlos Garcia: **YEAH!

**Kendall Knight: Logan Mitchell**, bist du dabei?

**Logan Mitchell: **Neh...Ich bin ein Liebhaber und kein Kämpfer.

**Camille Roberts: **Das ist heiß.

**Logan Mitchell:**...

**Jen Knight: **Falls du das tust, dann bitte draußen. Ich habe keine Lust Blutflecke wegzuwischen.

**Kendall Knight gefällt das!**

**Jen Knight: **Süßer! Hast du gerade eines meiner Kommentrare geliked? Das ist so süß!

**Kendall Knight: **Ughn...

* * *

**James Diamond: **Verstecke mir vor **Kendall Knight **und **Carlos Garcia** in unsere Sprialrutsche.

**Logan Mitchell: **Dummkopf.

**9 Personen gefällt das!**

* * *

**Jo Taylor: **Ich glaube, dass ich ein Mädchen-Schreie gehört habe.

**Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell und Carlos Garcia gefällt das!**

**Camille** **Roberts**: Ich dachte, es war einer dieser Hohen Frequenzen Sache.

**Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Jo Taylor und 1 anderer gefällt das!**

* * *

**James Diamond: **Ich habe mich noch nie so verletzend gefühlt.

**Logan Mitchell:** Sie haben doch nur deinen Kamm kaputt gemacht...

**5 Personen gefällt das!**

* * *

**Jen Knight: Kendall Knight,** ich möcht, dass du dich bei James entschuldigst.

**James Diamond gefällt das!**

**Kendall Knight: **...

* * *

**James Diamond: **Das war die süßeste und herzerfüllesten Entschuldigung, dass** Kendall Knight** zu mir gesagt hat.

**Jen Knight: **Ich bin froh, dass er sich entschuldigt hat!

**Kendall Knight: **Ich hasse dich so sehr, James.

* * *

**Kendall Knight: **Moral der Geschichte? Lass nicht zu, dass dir deine Mutter Facebook macht.

**12 Personen gefällt das!**

* * *

**Brooke Diamond: **Bin jetzt auf Facebook!

**23 Personen gefällt das!**

**James Diamond: **Och nö...


End file.
